


The town where everyone nice but Phooey exists.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [11]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark Comedy, Disney References, Donald Duck Has Magic, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Episode Related, Episode Remix, Episode: s02e04 The Town Where Everyone Was Nice!, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jokes, Lies, Past Character Death, Some Humor, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Because season three is coming soon to a TV or other screened device near you, I've decided to write a few episodes randomly. Here's my first (restarted) attempt to this outside of Ducktales but Phooey exists.Also you better not guilt trip me with that Poor little me junk, You know who you are so called Critic!
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The town where everyone nice but Phooey exists.

The McDuck and Duck family exited the jungle into the vine covered town. Sorry, no pigs in this version. The population of the town wore big bright smiles. Webbigail Vanderquack cheered as she ran to the center of town, "The feast of the flower! A once a year cultural celebration of dancing, and food I know nothing about! That's so rare!!" Louie Duck shrugged and apathetically chuckled as he got out his phone, "Neither have I." Dewey and Louie posed playful as they took pictures of the flower in the foundation. Webby crossed her arms and glared at them, huffing up, "What are you doing?" Phooey stepped in and noted, "Pictures are useful for sharing with friends and solving murder investigations. We might need these pictures for people to find our bodies later."

Huey Duck stared at his brother for a second before telling him, "Phooey, don't say that to the nice people in town."

Phooey Duck blinked in confusion as he looked at what seemed to be the populations feet, then suddenly backed away with wide eyed horror. The yellow duckling climbed backwards up his Uncle Scrooge and clung to his hat which somehow didn't fall off. "Umm, Uncle Donald. Uncle Scrooge!" Phooey whimpered in whiny scared tones. Donald Duck picked his nephew off his uncle's hat and comforted him, "Ah Phooey, don't be scared of the new people. You'll get to see my friends very soon, I remember you loved them as a baby!" Huey looked over then openly puzzled, "Who are these friends of yours and why have we never heard of them before and why don't you guys talk anymore?"

Donald put his hands down as he slumped, looking anyway painfully. Louie began, "Not everything it a tragic family secret, Huey!" The sailor closed his eyes and turned in head in shame before admitting, "Boys, I must tell you a terrible and tragic family secret." The oldest smirked smugly to the youngest. Their uncle Donald continued, "I was responsible for murdering your brother Phooey... Also I was a member of The Three Caballeros!" The four children of red, blue, green, and pink mumbled among each other that they didn't know what that was before going silent in shock. "You killed Phooey!? He's still alive!!"

The yellow one added, "I got better. Also The Three Caballeros we're Uncle Donald's super cool band from college!" Scrooge McDuck but in to disagree, "Cool, my rear end! They were a bunch of freeloading slacker losers!! I'm glad he's a boat owner and an almost worthwhile member of society now instead hanging out with those lily livered layabouts." The yellow duckling slowly turned to Scrooge. His eyes narrowed, unknowingly digging nails in. The yellow beanie hissed lowly which devolved into a snarl. The middle aged man pulled the beanie down over the sweater's eyes, taking a large step away, cuddling and bouncing the child. Slowly the kid quit hissing angrily and just hugged his uncle.

McDuck ignored that out of character moment. The adult male duck moved his fanny pack and put sunscreen on himself and the duckling he held as he lamented on, "I was so cool back then." The softie cheered, "You are super cool now!" The older adult male duck agreed, "You are a family man, You are way better than they probably amounted to!" The golden eyed duckling slowly went to turn his head all the way around to look at his uncle Scrooge but was quickly stopped by the introduction of the band's other members.

From the skies fell José, gliding slowly and gracefully. Panchito Pistols unvaled himself from amongst the crowd in dramatic display. The rich man corrected himself, "Nevermind, they are way cooler than you." The Unbirthed responded to that by snapping his head to the older man, whispering barely holding back rage, "I love you, Uncle Scrooge but, Please please. Don't be mean to Uncle Donald. The world is already too cruel to him."

The parrot called out, "Donald!" The duck ran to his friend and hugged him. The two jumped up and down in joy to see each other again. The duckling called out, "Jose!" The green bird paused, taking a moment to pluck off the kiddie, correcting him lightly, "José." With over joyed excitement, The yellow sweater joyed, "I love you!" The straw hat grumbled as quietly as he could, "You just have to but into every single little thing, don't you?" Before handing off the child to Panchito. Immediately the chicken frozen, then started shaking. Pistoles panicked, "No! I didn't do it!!" He shoved the unborn to Donnie. Huey whispered to Louie, "What's with them and Phooey?" Don awkwardly set Phony with his siblings and nervously chuckled, "Still deeply traumatized by the whole my dropping the egg." The Red bird nodded, looking away. The three triplets looked over to the Fourth Triplet, their faces twisting to worry as they realized the lie. The Fourth Nephew cheered excitedly, "José, Panchito! I love you!" Then in stepped the Trillionaire to complain, "Now who exactly is paying for all this?!"

The black bow tie joked, "Ah, Scrooge. Still the same old penny pitcher! I will, because I'm a world famous food critic and travel agent. People beg me to come to taste their dishes!" The sombrero's phone rang, and groaned aloud, "Ever since I became a pop star, people blow up my phone non stop!" He cooly turned the call away. The Glitch asked, "Where's Ari? The Aracuan Bird? Wasn't that huge fan of yours?" In the distance was a call all too familiar to The Three Caballeros. Pistols joked, "Oh, our groupie is coming." Oh boy, I sure do love an obsessive stalker fan. Ignoring that, the middle child pleaded, "Tell us everything embarrassing about Uncle Donald!" The fancy dressed parrot laughed at this request, "Embarrassing?! Your uncle was the cool one! After all, he was the brave Adventurer." As that was said, The adventurer was somehow trapped in his own fanny pack. He struggled to get out, managing to kick himself in the face while he was at it. The Error born called out, "He still is!" The gun holster tested, "What are you now?! A super spy, a superhero, a magic user?!!" The Error hatched chipped in, "Yes, all of the above and more!"

Of course when Phooey said that, he meant that Donald was awesome and didn't realize those were all very literal.

Donald Duck, electing to avoid giving up his many secret identities and unable to explain the plot of Kingdom Hearts, played into his own self esteem issues for the moment. Which went to a mild panic and mid life crisis of sorts. Resulting in him in an alley with Huey, Scrooge, and Phooey. Because He knows too much about this town to be involved in the B plot, also he would bug out the cameras. Phooey Duck started the pep talk, "You are already super awesome to me!" Huey Duck continued it, "You raised four boys and you are rich in love. Doesn't that measure your success?" Scrooge McDuck and Donald Duck both answered, "NO!" Phooey climbed up McDuck and frowned. The crybaby teared up, "But I thought you said I was the Golden egg." The old adventurer rolled his eyes and hugged him, deciding to not make the little gold cry, grumbling to himself about the yellow duckling as he rocked said duckling. Not so secretly to anyone but himself, The old duck truly loved the cutie pie.

The Glitch hugged back, smiling as he chippered, "I love you, Uncle Scrooge." Unseen, The green hoodie slipped away with the film of this back to the b plot. The sailor begged, "Huey, You have to help me!" The junior woodchuck immediately agreed to that, "Sure, I've needed to earn my inprov acting badge." The rich duck sat himself down on a box, bouncing the sweetie pie in his arms. The richest man guffed in refusal, "No way, I won't help you lie." The gold in his arms displayed the "make it square" part of Scrooge's speech by making an approving noise at this. Donnie broke his resolve fast, "If you don't help, José will get upset and make you pay for the whole trip." The golden eyes snapped open and he grabbed the red coat, growling, "Lying is wrong! You said you were, "tougher than the toughie, smarter than the smarties, sharper than the sharpies" well prove it by making it Fair! No lying or Cheating!!" The top hatted man calmed down the child and set him aside, "Of course! Would you ever doubt your Uncle Scrooge?" The kiddo smiled trusting, shaking his head no. With a pat on the head, The top hat turned away and gave a hush whisper, "Donald, You have to lie to your friends. And Especially Phooey."

Don nodded along.

A moment later, The four ducks returned to the chicken and parrot. Huey lied, "Sorry, Donald had a very important business call." Donald lied, "Yes, I am now the co owner of McDuck enterprises!" Scrooge actted old then lied, "Oh yes, in my old age I needed someone to help me and who better than my dear nephew Donald?" Don looked like his was trying to swallow a frog that lived in his mouth. Hue looked like a sweaty teen on prom night. Meanwhile, Scroogie just looked old. Phony stared at them all in silent at the lie, deeply betrayed that the three people who he trusted most in the world could do such a thing. His bill opened to uncover them all with extreme judgment but was stopped by McDuck playing up the senile old man trick. "Oh look, it's me gold! Come here!!" The money loving duck cuddled up the "gold" and kissed "it's" forehead all the while doting over "it." The little boy giggled, "Uncle Scrooge, I'm not money!" 

McDuck dropped his cane and faked back pain, causing his childish but loving nephew to forget all the lies in his worry and empathy for his Uncle. "Uncle Scrooge!" He panicked, getting the cane back into the hand. 

Later, at a local restaurant. All six were ordering food. Phooey still trying to help Scrooge at the appearance of age catching up hard. "I'm Phooey, remember Uncle Scrooge?" The soft heart asked while trying not to sob. The older man pretended to puzzle then answered weakly, "My little gold." The child got into the lap and held on like his Uncle could disappear at any second, sniffling. Huey Duck pondered stressful at the idea of his brother having to be put through this act too much further. Meanwhile, The Three Caballeros we're ordering food for everyone as Donald's junk taste in food chipped away at his paper thin mask. At some point, Dewey and Louie and Webby came to the table to eat and pretend to eat. Webbigail got upset by the boys lack of eating so she ate their food. I respect that so I won't put in the not so nice actions done to the pink bow. Finally the time came to pay the bill. The blue eyed adult duck snatched his rich uncle's wallet after pointing out in secret chat, "It's pay for the meal or pay for the whole trip." Not wanting to drop a single cent more than he could get away with, The capitalist allowed this after giving a hard death glare. 

One might wonder how Phooey knows about José and Panchito. Well Ari the Aracuan Bird filmed all their shows and a few other things back in the day. Later uploading the shows online. Phooey Duck, being one of the few people under 30 who agrees Donald is a brave adventurer from actually listening to Donald, found them and thought they were great because they loved Donald. 

Anyhow. 

The yellow beanie and sweater watched happily as his uncle talked and was friendly with the two other adult male birds. He didn't even notice his oldest brother and his oldest uncle talking as he thought how it was all worth it to see his Uncle Donald happy. That nothing in the world would buy something worth that smile. However those sappy ideas were shattered like glass as the red cap yelled, "What do you mean you are getting the band back together?!!" This conflicted the never hatched. Don being happy or staying with his family. It was an issue the duckie tried best to avoid asking. Because it brought up a problem. What if Donald was happier without him? The error watched the conversation in tore. The red chicken brought up, "Everyone loves a come back." Images of those low quality shots with the band playing, His uncle is smiling and with his best friends. "Think of the headlines! The Three Caballeros return!!" The images before contrasted against Donnie miserable on the house boat. "Somehow higher than number one!!" Now new images of Don happy with his friends, enjoying a lifestyle of riches and fame. The question was coming back. 

There wasn't a "spend now to spend less." After the talks of fame and everyone else in the band but Don left, Scrooge jumped at Donald. The yellow one ran for them and shouted, "Stop fighting! You could hurt each other!!" The red one whistled, pausing everyone, he adviced, "I think you lost yourself in the role, maybe you should stop pretending and tell the truth?" The yellow duckling looked at them all and yelled, "You were all STILL lying!?!" The red duckling rubbed the back of his head and looked away. Yet the younger adult refused, "I need this! And I need a new instrument." He yoinked the wallet again before running off. Sadly, The typo breathed out to give into the possibilities of the question being answered yes and followed his uncle to give as much support as he could before it wasn't possible. The eldest followed for very different reasons. The duck sang, gaining applause from the duckling. The red shirt demanded, "You have to stop! This must end!!" The middle aged man puffed proudly, "No way! I'm a star!" The child slapped his own face in a face palm. The mistake just sighed to himself awaiting another person to disappear from his life, better off without the phooey in their life.

The thought came to that being why mom took the rocket. 

The Oldest stood firm, "Okay, so you want to stand out like your friends. What happens when you need to buy a plane, or a stage, or a ticket, or anything and you don't have any money?" The adult blew off the consider, "Uncle Scrooge is rich. I can pay him back later." To the Unborn's ear holes, the fact that he needed Donald wasn't even worth bring up. That his brother didn't consider that their uncle who was basically their father in any way that actually mattered would be gone wasn't an problem. That Uncle Scrooge cared about his wallet disappearing over his own nephew. This is all he heard. Then he heard, "Ah Phooey!" There was hope again. Phooey vibrated as he shoot up, "Me?" Don awkwardly looked away and breathed out a no. The young boy slumped over and groaned, "This probably a bad time but the entire town are the flower, the feast of the flower is US." Then three ducklings came running and screaming to confirm it. 

A vine grabbed Phooey Duck by the leg, dragging his depressed form away. He cried out, "I only wanna make you all happy!!" The McDuck and Duck family cried back, "They got Phooey!!" The ducks dashed to battle the plant, but Donnie was held back. In that moment he realized that had to deal with his best friends to save his family. 

Meanwhile, Phooey Duck was hanging above a maw. He looked inside and he didn't struggle or fight. Because the only thing he ever cared about was his family and he believed they didn't care. So Phooey awaited death. Yet it didn't come as the carnivorous flower dropped him on the ground, giving out a terrible screech. His family had come to save him!... Everyone but Uncle Donald. The vines took him again but one by one, they took everyone else too. At least he could die like he'd always wanted, with the people who cared about him. The people he trusted because they loved him, his family. Just as Death was sure, The Three Caballeros appeared to save the day. With Song! For reasoning beyond the softie, The sound of his uncle's singing made the plant explode. From the brushes, popped up Ari who whistled and cheered and lit a lighter. The fire then set the meat eating lettuce aflame. The two Caballero fans waved to each other before racing for Donald Duck. Whom responded with, "That Aracuan Bird!!" Then was knocked over by a red bird in a sweater and his favorite nephew among a burning town. 

The End.


End file.
